marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528)
Move Name Her name seems to be "Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan", according to presumably "First name+Species or planet origin+adoptive father, species or land" (I think "Ben Something" means "from", "son of" in Arabic, but I'm unsure). Can we count this as her real name ? Undoniel (talk) 21:49, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :It's a distinct possibility, but I don't know if there's a precedent for it. Can you think of any other occasion where she's referred to by that name? Are there any other pages where a title other than a patronym is included with a full given name (i.e. "(Name) of (Location)")? LoveWaffle (talk) 00:08, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Not to mention Zen whoberi is the name of her SPECIES. frankly i think it just someone who got the title name for the article wrong and were just now noticing it. (we may have to change it from 616 admittedly but we should just stick with gamora and not the obvious innacurate full name.) (Ghidorafour (talk) 06:45, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) *@Ghidorafour: ** In fact, I mentioned the fact that Zen Whoberi is the name of her species AND of their planet. But yep, the move for the name is still to be discussed, while the move for the reality doesn't seem to be really a matter to be discussed, except if there is some kind of retcon. ** "frankly i think it just someone who got the title name for the article wrong and were just now noticing it". Frankly I don't know what you're talking about. ** "the obvious innacurate full name": What's the proof it is inaccurate ? *@LoveWaffle: ** I haven't found any other instances as far, for Gamora or for others. I think this full name may be the result of the naming conventions of the Zen Whoberi, but it might be some name given to her by Thanos, or the way she is described in others (including Maxilin the Accuser's) cultures. I will look for handbooks entries. Maybe looking to Gamora's first appearances will help ?Undoniel (talk) 11:57, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Reality Her origins states she came from the Zen Whoberi-wiped out reality. Undoniel (talk) 21:49, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : don't you mean a reality were the zen whoberi were wiped out by the a evil order? (Ghidorafour (talk) 06:45, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) ::Yep that's what I meant: "Reality"+"Zen Whoberi"+"wiped out", the evil order being the Universal Church of Truth.Undoniel (talk) 11:57, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Looking at http://www.marvunapp.com/master/earthteaz.htm#numbered, searching for Earth-7528, it gives it as a reality that appeared in and . Are we sure it's the same reality? :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 10:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::A quote from Annihilation: Ronan Vol 1 2: "Thanos kidnapped Gamora from a future in which a future her people, the Zen-Whoberi, were murdered. He brought her back through time at least two decades prior to her people's deaths and trained her to become a master assassin." Now, I know that one of this Wikia's rules is that if you bring a person from another time period to the present, that means they're from a different reality altogether. ::::And yes, both those issues show glimpses into the future where Magus destroys a lot of things, so yeah, that's most likely the reality where she has come from.Hulkophile (talk) 22:46, December 28, 2014 (PST)